the_diamond_minecartfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim
Grim is Dan's skeleton dog that he owns in Trayaurus's lab. It was first given by Trayaurus as a gift. Backstory See the whole video of the backstory here --> [VIDEO] Grim first appeared as a normal Minecraft dog as it was a gift to Dan by Trayaurus. However, his name was not given until Dan gave him the name Grim. Since then, Grim went on tons of cool adventures right beside Dan, such as mining, eating, running, killing mobs, everything. Fast forward to a few years later took an unexpected turn of events. When Dan came back inside the lab, he finds Trayaurus with a brand new invention; the "Clone Machine". However, this was a prototype. When Dan is excited that he's going to have 2 Grims, he could not wait any longer and flipped the switch. But then, an explosion went off as it was turned on for a few seconds... When Dan opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes... It did not clone Grim... ...It killed him... All there was were a pile of bones with 7. After what Trayaurus had done, Dan, for days went by, did not ever talked the Trayaurus after the day he killed Grim. Saddened at his dog, angered by his friend, it was one of the worst experiences Dan has ever had. But then something amazing happened... Trayaurus went on to Dan's room and knocked on his door. When he went on to speak, Dan does not want to talk to Trayaurus. But when Trayaurus said that he can bring Grim back, this took a turn of events for Dan. When Dan came out to the main room, he saw the machine being made as it was called "Revival Machine". But it is still a prototype as it is seen at the bottom of the name. Trayaurus then said to place the 7 bones on top of the redstone block and push the button on the gold block. The same noises can be heard again as it sounded like it is going well until it sounded like a failure. After an explosion, when the smoke cleared, it was at that moment that Grim has been revived... However, it was not the way that it turned out. Grim is back as a living dog but as a skeleton dog. Since then, Grim is back and is ready to continue onto his (or their) journeys across the globe and lands. However, things can get too far with stuff like these as seen with Grim on top of 2 sand blocks and being blown up by a rocket shot by Dan. However, Grim can for some reason teleport after being shot. Grim is back with Dan after what Trayaurus had done. Powers(?) Advantages * As seen in Grim's Tale at 6:21 of the video length, Grim can teleport after being shot with anything harmful such as a rocket that Dan shot. * Like a normal Minecraft dog, Grim can attack anything that the player hits. * He can revive after being killed, which would make him look invincible. Disadvantages * It can still be hurt by anything harmful, such as fire or a punch. * Like any Minecraft dog, it does not protect itself from fall damage. However, he can be revived. Trivia * Grim's name is a pun by the "Grim Reaper". ** Coincidentally, both are made out of bones and are living people. However, Grim is a dog, not a person. * The title of Grim's backstory video "Grim's Tale" could be a pun on the Grimm Bros.' fairy tales.